Big Time Unfinished Stories
by hellfirehalo188
Summary: This is going to be a big cluster of stories that I haven't finished that have been sitting for a LONG time. I'm hoping for some opinions on them so I can leap out of my dark cave that is named Writer's Block. HALP!
1. I'm Scared To Think That Maybe

**AN:**** Hello readers! Here is that 'story' that has a few of my unfinished works. None are completed and most stop in the middle of a scene, and/or jump from one scene to the next. (They will be separated and any important info that is needed for the upcoming part will be paraphrased.) Thought they'd be interesting for you, and maybe you guys can help me get out of my severe writer's block! I really want to know a few things about my stories and figure out how I can make them better and possibly continue the ones that you want to see finished. **

**THEREFORE this goes for any of the stories (you don't have to tell me these things of course, but if you want to, PLEASE DO!): **

**Tell me what you like/don't like, what is confusing, is the idea interesting, what could make the story better/more unique, any ideas of what should/could happen, anything you want personally to see in the specific story (ANYTHING, don't be shy!), if the story should be continued/should be completely scrapped, and...anything else you feel is important! Don't be shy! I REALLY want to know!**

**Title****: I'm Scared To Think That Maybe... (You Were the One That I Wanted All Along)**

**Pairing:**** Kogan. **

**Summary: ****When a 15 year old Kendall dreams of a mysterious man, he doesn't know what to think about it. He knows he should be dreaming of hot women taking their shirts off. Instead, he comes to Kendall almost every night. Sometimes he offers words of wisdom, other times he is just a distraction for bad times. Either way, after a year Kendall feels like he can't live without this mysterious friend. What happens when he disappears, seemingly, forever? **

When I was young, I dreamt of him. I dreamt of his kisses, of his embrace, everything. He helped me get through a lot; he was there when I needed him. I still remember that very first dream, where he came and took me away. Took me to the beaches of California and taught me to slow down and watch the sun set.

The sun made everything orange and yellow tinted, from clothes to skin.

"Who the hell are you?" I had asked. His face would never clear no matter how many times I blinked my eyes.

"You'll find out one day." He sighed and smiled a very crooked smile.

I got distracted. "You have a ridiculous smile. Like you're half smiling and half frowning? I've never seen anyone do that." I had said, sounding blatantly fifteen.

He raised his dark eyebrows. "It's not voluntary." He smirked softly. It felt weird, not seeing his face yet still knowing the expressions he made.

"Yeah." I sat on the dream beach with the mysterious man. He looked to be eighteen, compared to my young fifteen.

He was looking at me, trying not to laugh.

I giggled. "What?"

"Your eyebrows are the most ridiculous eyebrows I have _ever_ seen." I laughed 'cause it was so true.

We sat in silence for a few moments, awed by the many colors that danced across the orange sky, how the clouds turned yellow gold. It was weirdly perfect.

"Hey," I wondered, "could you at least tell me your name?"

The dream man thought for a moment. His own eyebrows furrowing deep in thought. "I don't think so. I think it would be ill advised."

"What?"

"Yeah. It's hard to explain." He said sadly. He sat with his arms above his head, wearing a light brown jacket, a white V-neck tee, and long dark jeans. How he could wear that in this heat, I didn't know. His face was fuzzy to me, but I knew he was beautiful. At the time, thinking a man was beautiful scared me.

"You don't have to be afraid, Kendall. It's your dreams. You can trust them."

"How do I know that?"

"Because you can trust me."

"And what are you?"

"A part of you. For now."

**XXX**

I awoke with a shock, for that was the first dream. The man confused me, I felt comfortable with him, yet I had never met him before. He kind of scared me.

**XXX**

The second dream was when I bombed two auditions and a go-see in one day. I collapsed on my bed that night. I felt like shit. Like acting was a big waste of time.

"Don't think that."

"Fuck!" I said, jumping up. "Dude! Don't do that!" I remembered I was dreaming, so I relaxed a bit.

"A kid your age shouldn't curse like that, you know." Raising his eyebrow to me like my father would.

"What do you know…"

"A lot actually. I am a divine being."

"Yeah whatever." I sat up in bed and got comfortable. It felt like I was dreaming, yet everything was so real. _He_ looked so real. His face was less blurred this time. I could make out his eyes a little bit. They were brown. And he had a dimple on his right cheek, the side that his mouth smiled. And his hair looked soft.

And one fifteen year old needed to remember he was straight.

"You should know that love isn't about gender, race, ethnicity, or appearance." The man spoke, sitting down on the foot of my bed.

"Could you stop reading my mind? It's annoying."

He rolled his eyes. I wasn't the only one who was annoyed apparently. "Hey, I'm here to guide you and make sure you do the right thing. So far, you aren't talking much, and I need to get inside your head."

"What if I don't want you inside my head?"

"Too bad, Kendork. It's how this job works."

"Kendork?"

"Shut up."


	2. The Curse

**AN:**** Same procedure! Let me know things:**

**Tell me what you like/don't like, what is confusing, is the idea interesting, what could make the story better/more unique, any ideas of what should/could happen, anything you want personally to see in the specific story (ANYTHING, don't be shy!), if the story should be continued/should be completely scrapped, and...anything else you feel is important! Don't be shy! I REALLY want to know!**

**Title: ****The Curse**

**Pairing:**** Kogan. **

**Summary:**** Logan wakes up and its dark and he can't sit up. As his claustrophobia sets in, he starts viciously clawing at the walls. Only then does he realize he's clawing at wood. He's clawing at the insides of a coffin. Only then the memories of his murder come back. But why isn't he still dead? This is kind of a song!fic, based off of "The Curse" by Atreyu.**

**ANOTHER ABSOLUTE FAVORITE! PLEASE HALP! I remember some of what I wanted to happen, anyone who wants to know, PM me and I'll gladly spill the story! (Don't worry about spoilers...since nothing is ever set in stone in this cluster of stories!)  
**

"_Claw my way out._

_Pick the splinters from under my fingernails._

_I won't lose hope._

_I won't give in."_

- "The Crimson", Atreyu

"Damn, my head hurts." Logan spoke as he woke up. The darkness surrounded him even as he opened his eyes. He reached for his lamp. Only, his hand hit a wall.

"What the—" Logan's hands traveled up and down the wall. Then to the short ceiling. He pushed at the walls. They wouldn't budge.

"Ohshitohshitohshit." He was stuck. In a small box. His severe claustrophobia set in. Making him hyperventilate and his chest hurt and his lungs shrink. He clawed at the wooden box. He felt the splinters under his fingernails. He ripped at the wooden box only to break through it and have…dirt? Dirt fell onto him as he scratched away more bits of the wood.

"God I'm buried a-fucking-live!" Logan scraped more at the wood above him; he actually felt it splintering apart more and more. He pushed and shoved. His brain had no idea how this was possible. It was anatomically impossible.

But he didn't care. He was getting out.

He could hear the wood groaning at the weight of the dirt. He pushed his knees against the lid, trying to keep the lid intact. If it collapsed it would crush him.

The next few moments went by in a flash. After thrashing and tearing at the earth, dirt rained down around him as he thrust himself out of the ground and to the surface.

He gasped and relaxed a moment. Thanking god and the wonders of adrenaline.

XXX

"_Metamorphosize. The darkness has been biding its time."_

- "The Crimson", Atreyu

Logan felt tired. Tired and hungry and he thinks he's gonna pass out. But he needed to get home. Needed to make sure Kendall was alright.

Everything seemed more intense to Logan. Sights, smells, sounds. Everything. He determined it was the adrenaline, still.

After what felt like forever, he made it to the doors of the Palm Woods. It was about 3am and he was exhausted. He was taking the damn elevator.

**XXX**

"The fuck?" James yelled at the sight of Logan trudging through the door.

It wasn't possible.

Scratches marred his face, dirt covered the suit that he was _buried in,_ he ran a hand through his sweat-dampened hair, blood streaked over his forehead and through the locks from his bleeding fingers.

"LOGAN!" Carlos screamed in joy, "How are you alive? Fuck it! Who cares?" He pulled Logan into a bear hug.

"Easy, clawing your way out of a coffin isn't the easiest thing on the muscles you know…" he spoke sleepily. He looked pale and sickly. James supposed he had a right to. He was, ya know, _dead_ a few hours ago_. _"Where's Mama Knight? And Katie? What about Kendall?"

James was still in shock as Logan limped over to the orange couch, Carlos still clinging to him. "She and Katie flew back with your dad a week ago…she still won't be back for a few days." James had no idea how to handle this. Kendall was always the one… God, Kendall.

James was starting to flip out, he was lost. He was never a leader, never the schemer, never the one to break the news. "James, relax," Logan rubbed his temples, "you're heartbeat's giving me a headache. And where's Kendall?"

Carlos jumped, "How can you—"

"Adrenaline. Hasn't faded yet." All of a sudden Logan leaped up, "_Where. Is. Kendall? _He's okay, right? He has to be. I stopped that freak that attacked us. He's okay?"

Carlos and James stayed quiet.

"Where is he?" Logan shot up, searching the apartment frantically, he went to check his and Kendall's shared room when the guys stopped him.

"Logan, don't." James pleaded. "He's in bad shape right now."

"What do you mean?" Logan's chest was constricting tighter and tighter.

"Since you…died…he hasn't eaten much, hasn't talked since Mrs. Knight left, won't sleep…he's just a zombie right now. He blames himself. I hear him talking…" Carlos explained, for once utterly serious. "He talks to himself, but it's as if he's talking to you. Kendall is clinically in-insane, L-logan." Carlos' voice cracked as he struggled not to cry. "We don't know what to do."

Logan gritted his teeth, jaw muscles jumping. "Let me see him."

(insert more….something...confrontational?…here)

**XXX**

Logan peeked into his and Kendall's room quietly. He was almost afraid to see Kendall. From what James and Carlos had said, he was in worse shape than when his dad died.

"Ken-doll?" Logan joked at him. He heard nothing but steady breathing and a heartbeat. "Kendall, where are you?" he finally walked all the way into the room and saw Kendall. But instead of sitting on his own bed, he sat on Logan's. Which was still immaculate, even with the messy boy sitting on it.

Messy didn't cover it, Logan realized quickly. His eyes were red rimmed and utterly bloodshot, they seemed to have black bruises around them. Kendall's clothes were dirty and sweat soaked, his hair unwashed. His normally strong face looked weak and defeated, cheeks and eye sockets sunken in. His normally bright emerald eyes looked dead.

"God, Kendall what the hell? You're the one I'd never expect this from.." Instead of answering, Kendall started rocking in place, back and forth, muttering something to himself.

"Kendall, I'm not dead, see?" he said, pinching himself and Kendall, "I'm alive somehow and I'm back home. With you…" Logan traced his fingers along Kendall's face. A faint stubble graced his jaw and wet tear streaks ran from his eyes, some down his neck, some down his jaw, and others in different directions on his cheeks. More tears welled in his eyes the more Logan spoke.

He shook Kendall's shoulders, "Kendall talk to me!" His hands went to Kendall's tear stained cheeks, thumbs stroking his bruised eyes. The blonde's eyelashes would flutter at the contact.

"Kendall _please._ Baby…beautiful…"

"Now I _know_ you're a dream." A hoarse, croaking voice spoke.

"Kendall! No! I'm real! I'm real and I'm alive, stop being like this…"

Kendall's face contorted into a snarl, but Logan could see the tear brimming, "NO! YOU'RE NOT REAL! You're not FUCKING real, goddammit!" Kendall broke down again.

(insert more sad!Kogan moments, then Kendall realizes its really Logan, and happy moments XD)

**XXX**

"Logan…you know I'll love you no matter what right?" Kendall looked over to Logan, who sat next to him on the roof, watching the sun set for the last time. It had finally hit Logan that once he does this, he will live forever and never see the light of day again.

"How can I do this? I have to drink _blood_ to live, Kendall. I'll never age, I'll stay seventeen forever. You'll grow old and I'll watch you die!"

"Logie, relax, that's so many years from now. Let's worry about 'the now' shall we? I can't watch you die again…I need you." Kendall's eyes were shining under the sun's rays, looking neon in the light, "I can't live without you."

Kendall reached over and intertwined his fingers with Logan's and squeezed. A simple motion, but it showed the brunette that Kendall wasn't lying, that he needed Logan in his life.

That's when Logan fully realized he needed the blonde in his soon-to-be non-life, too.

So, he memorized how Kendall's yellow hair shone gold in the setting sun, how his eyes were the brightest neon green, his skin tan and smooth. He memorized the shadows that played over his face and long his neck and body. He watched how Kendall's hand and his own hand looked twined together for the last, and first, time in the sunlight. Logan looked up again and saw little tears were streaming down Kendall's face.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because…I, I love you. I really love you. So much… You really are my world…I'm sad that it took you dying for me to see that."

"Oh, Kendall…" Logan couldn't take it, all of the feelings he had for Kendall were gushing forth once again. He couldn't believe that Kendall felt this way. "Kiss me?"

The blonde grinned, "For forever," and he fitted his lips against Logan's.

And Logan decided that living forever and remembering _this_, this very kiss from Kendall Knight, his one true absolute love, was alright.

"God, Logan…" Kendall pulled back, gasping at the intensity. Logan glanced at Kendall's neck, and his tongue felt too big for his mouth.

The blonde's veins were throbbing under his tanned skin, the purples and blues more evident under the light of the almost set sun. The tendons flexed as Kendall breathed; the skin looked so paper-thin. Logan's mouth felt too small for his teeth.

_For his fangs._

"No!" Logan scrambled away from Kendall; he couldn't do this to him. What if he couldn't control himself? What if he killed him?

Logan reached for the blood bag the old woman had given him, only to find it in Kendall's hand.

"Logan, drink from me. For your first blood…"

"No! I won't! What if I can't control mythelf? I don't want to kill you!" he was frantic, he needed the blood, he could smell the stale blood in the bag, but he could also smell Kendall's lush blood. He could hear it rushing through his body.

Damn, he had a lisp from those damn fangs.

Kendall looked at the blood bag, then back to Logan, and threw the bag against the brick wall with a splat.

"Kendall! What the f-" He pulled Logan to his throat.

"Drink me."

"No!" Logan tried to rip from Kendall's grip, but he was so weak from the transformation, he couldn't. The inner burn for blood was violent and all consuming.

"Do it Logan…I _really_ want you to…" that's when he grabbed Logan's hand and pressed it against his erection.

"That'th thick!" Damn the horrible lisp!

"You bet it is." He said as he thrust into Logan's hand, breathing heavily. "Now: Drink. Me." He growled; his voice deep and raspy from lust.

"Kendall no…" the brunette whined, hoping that the blonde would relent. He only forced his neck on Logan's dry lips. "Dammith!" He bit down onto the tanned flesh, entwining his fingers in the blonde locks with one hand and pulling him near with the other arm.

His blood tasted beautiful. A taste similar to divine liquid chocolate. So smooth and luxurious. He loved how his elongated fangs punctured Kendall's delicate skin, as if it were butter beneath torrid knives.

Logan felt the sun setting behind himself and this beautiful boy under him. Kendall was whimpering as Logan sucked, but not in pain.

"God Logan…harder, suck harder! More!" He moaned as he thrust frantically into Logan's hips. The now-vampire wanted to comply, almost _needed _to_._ But he refrained. Barely.

His fangs ached as he unsheathed them from the skin of the blonde's neck, the boy whimpered pathetically. "No no no..please no! Please! I'm so close Logan, let me!"

Logan was confused as he pulled away. "Let you what?"

Kendall gripped Logan's shirt as he toppled to his knees, "Come! Please let me! I need to come! _Please!_" Logan had never seen Kendall this…this…_needy._ He was literally groveling at his feet and humping his leg. Which was…_really hot._

Logan dropped into Kendall's lap and kissed him deeply. He knew he must still have blood on his lips, but the blonde didn't seem to mind. _He kissed him the same. _His fangs had retracted, so nipping at the blonde's lips was now allowed, and much appreciated.


	3. Big Time HBO

**AN:**** Same procedure! Let me know things:**

**Tell me what you like/don't like, what is confusing, is the idea interesting, what could make the story better/more unique, any ideas of what should/could happen, anything you want personally to see in the specific story (ANYTHING, don't be shy!), if the story should be continued/should be completely scrapped, and...anything else you feel is important! Don't be shy! I REALLY want to know!**

**Title:****Big Time HBO**

**Pairings:**** Kogan/Jarlos, eventual OT4? **

**Summary:****Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena, and Logan Henderson are all the stars of a Nickelodeon show called "Big Time Rush." What happens when the show gets bought by HBO, along with all of their contracts? What direction will the innocent show about a boy band's rise to fame and their ridiculous shenanigans take? Its HBO, you guys, you can't expect anything lower then TV-MA. Let the ménage-a-foursome begin!**

"WAZAAA! Season four baby!" Carlos screeched as he, Kendall, James, and Logan literally ran through the gates at Paramount Studios and to their set door.

"This is gonna be the best season yet!" James added.

Kendall laughed, "You betcha."

They opened the set door to find absolutely no set.

**XXX**

"BTR was bought by _what_?" They all yelled. After finding out that their set was deconstructed and moved to another location, they obviously needed to find out where.

"Well, if you guys actually took your phones when you went on that snowboarding trip, you would have known all of this by now." The show's main producer scolded. "Big Time Rush was bought by HBO. All the show's rights and contracts now belong to the Home Box Office, Inc. And, as you know, HBO is not a kid's network. But because your contracts were for at least one more year, you are still required to act in Big Time Rush. I hope none of you have a problem with that." The ex-producer glared at the boys. Clearly angry that they were not there to negotiate any new contracts.

"Butbutbut…'Sex and the City' was one HBO!" Carlos yelped.

"Yes it was." The ex-producer continued, "As is True Blood, Entourage, and now Big Time Rush."

"Wait! Our characters in the show aren't eighteen! It would be child pornography, technically!"

"You're right. Your characters aren't eighteen. They're now nineteen because this is season four."

"I don't see how this is all that bad…" Logan said as he finished reading the contract for the new show, "We get to be on a more exclusive network, get paid more, and we gain a more mature audience, while still keeping our young audience with our music. We're still a boy band and put out boy band music. Anyways, most of our original fans were, ironically, between sixteen and twenty-five."

Everyone looked at Logan, "Really?"

"Yeah. If you guys had looked on LiveJournal and Tumblr like I told you to, you'd know this already. I may have acted like I didn't do technology, but I followed those pretty closely." The guys were still shocked at Logan, "And I really hope that the producers, directors, and writers of the new BTR won't go the route that the fan fictions take."

"Why?" Kendall asked.

Logan sighed, "Because they make us all gay with each other in every single pairing possible. They even make us, as a whole, boyfriends. Or OT4 as the fangirls call it."

While Kendall fainted, James and Carlos were in shock.


	4. Big Time Halloween Story

**AN:**** Same procedure! Let me know things:**

**Tell me what you like/don't like, what is confusing, is the idea interesting, what could make the story better/more unique, any ideas of what should/could happen, anything you want personally to see in the specific story (ANYTHING, don't be shy!), if the story should be continued/should be completely scrapped, and...anything else you feel is important! Don't be shy! I REALLY want to know!**

**Title:****Become aWERE of the Fact That You Want a Vamp (crappy title is crappy and is subject to extreme change.)**

**Pairing:**** Jagan (FINALLY! Something not Kogan, right? Well, it ****_technically_ is, but you'll see.)**

**Summary:**** I have no witty summary for this yet, so the basics: Doc Rocque's boy band machine has been perfected and Logan gives it a whirl. He tries to find Kendall (since he finally won't fall apart when Kendall gets rough) but is unsuccessful. Logan ends up running into James, who has some unexpected tricks up his sleeves. Or should I say cape? (Heh, added some wittiness!)**

**THIS IS MY PERSONAL ABSOLUTE FAVORITE. BUT I AM SOOO STUCK. PLEASE HELP! (Want to add some amount of Kogan, maybe at the end? Also debating having Logan go from short encounters with James then to Carlos and then FINALLY to Kendall for the Grand Finale!) HALP!  
**

Logan was glad when Doc Rocque's boy band machine worked; I gave him a taste of humanity again. He missed being human. Not that being a zombie was _all_ that bad, but the random limb-loosing was annoying.

Logan was even happier when Doc Rocque made the machine work so that he could be human for longer. It wasn't completely permanent, but it lasted longer than fifteen minutes at least.

Although he did kind of miss Righty having his own 'mind'. That was fun sometimes.

Anyways, his life was good.

But he needed to find Kendall. See, now that Logan knows he can't lose his limbs all over the place, he also knows that Kendall could fuck him as hard as the werewolf pleased.

Before…not so much.

As the new human-Logan walked up the stairwell, he heard a swish behind him, and a sexy growl in his ear. Then he was slammed against the wall by a very sparkle-sexual (quite literally in a few ways) vampire.

"Logan," the vampire purred like a cat, nuzzled his throat like one too, "you actually have a _smell_. A heartbeat…" The vampire's deep voice rumbled. Yeah, James liked his 'victims' breathing and not breaking apart. He smiled, showing those slick fangs. "Lemme fuck you."

"Sorry, on a grand search for Kendall. Maybe some other time, I'm human for a week, so we could catch up later!" Logan tried to escape, only to be pushed harder against the wall.

"Nuh-uh-uh, little zombie. I've let you go before, but today, not happening."

"But I gotta find Kendall! Really desperate here," Logan replied, hinting at certain desperate places. He tried acting nonchalant, but _really,_ he _did_ want to be fucked by James.

James huffed and rolled his piercing eyes. "Teen Wolf's howling around somewhere. So, until you find him…"

"Sorry, James. _Desperate_." Logan loved/hated when James would give him attention. Loved it, because James was just so pretty. Hated it, because it distracted him and he _did_ want to find out what a vampire's bite felt like…specifically, _this_ vampire.

"Then lemme bite you, you're blood is actually flowing now. Not dead and congealed." The vamp made a face.

"Thanks." Logan replied sarcastically, and then sighed, "Fine, just do it quick." Logan taunted him, stretching his neck out.

James ground against him first; making sure Logan was nice and hard, the act was unneeded. "Why, you little horn dog." He nosed Logan's head to the side, and bit down on Logan's throbbing pulse point.

The human's brain fogged over and his vision was reduced to white sparkles (how ironic). The feel of James' slender fangs piercing his neck was intimate, the fact that the vampire was suckling softly, erotically, on his tender neck was mind-blowing. It's like millions of little pleasure probes were stroking every inch of skin on his body. It was better than fingers, hands, tongue. Logan's cock throbbed uncontrollably in time with the suckles as he thrust against James, earning moans from the handsome vampire. If he felt this good from such a simple vampiric thing, what would it feel like to—

Then James pulled out, only to scrape his fangs over Logan's neck, threatening to bite again. "Hmmm, I wonder what the blood from your dick would taste like…I bet it'd be even sweeter." The fanged creature purred.

"Oh James…fuck. Keep going! Do it! Bite me there!" Logan cried out, grasping onto James' shirt, throwing himself at the vampire.

"Sorry, Logie, I'm already distracting you too much. Go find wolf boy." James smirked, and then dissolved into fog.

"Dammit James! No!" Logan grappled at the fog, hoping the boy would solidify. Logan's cock had never ached so much; he had never needed sex as badly as he did now.

So, uncaring as to who walked down the hallway, he jerked himself off, knowing that the feeling of a vampire's teeth would feel _soo much better._

**XXX**

After his little adventure with James, Logan went in search of Kendall again. He couldn't wait to meet up with the werewolf…after his adventure with James, he _really_ needed it.

"Kendall! C'mon you have to be somewhere!" Logan called once he reached 2J. Looking through the Palm Woods Cemetery had been a bust, as was the darkened beach. Then he thought of something.

"Kendie! KendieKendieKendie! I has a Frisbee! Come get the Frisbee, boy! C'mon baby! Come get it! Thata good puppy!"

Nothing.

He opened the door into the hallway and called, "I has your ball! Come get yer ball! C'mon boy! Ballballball! C'mon puppypuppy!"

"This is really pathetic."

"FUCK James!" Logan jumped, looking up and seeing James laying upon the rafters casually. "Do you really have to do that?"

"Would I have the same effect if I didn't?" He had a point. The vampire leaped down from the metal beams and landed gracefully on his feet, about 6 inches from Logan. "As I was saying, you're being very pathetic. Kendall's out wolfing around and having fun. Let him have his doggie time. He's a full wolf now anyway; I highly doubt you want that thing fucking you, when you can have something much more _sophisticated_ making love to you…."

Logan sighed, already getting hard, but unwilling to admit it. "James," the human started, pacing over near the couch, "when I was a zombie, I'd fall apart like crazy, right? Well, now that I'm not, I don't have to be coddled and 'made love' to. Kendall can now be as hard and rough as he wants. AND I WANT IT!" Logan spazzed out, getting his point across hopefully.

"All you had to do was say so. Logie, you have _no_ idea how rough I can get. I'm a vampire; I can beat Kendall any day. He's just a wolf." Logan shifted his feet left to right as he stood, his head down, looking quite guilty.

Realization dawned on James. "Ohhh, I get it now."

Logan gasped, "No! It's not what you think!"

"_That's_ why you're so desperate to find him. You _want him _to fuck you as a wolf, huh? Kinky, Logan, real kinky." The human looked defeated, he worried that the vampire would hate him, think he was a freak.

"If you wanted kinky shit like that, you coulda asked. I'm _thousands_ of years old, little zombie. I've picked up a few kinky tricks." The creature of the night turned away from his friend, thinking. "Like, for instance, controlling your blood." The vampire smirked as he waved his hand eloquently.

Logan collapsed as he felt blood rush to his cock, making him harder than he thought possible. The human cried out, his erection aching so much it made his head spin and spin and spin. He was unable to think straight as he sat and writhed on the floor, humping the air slightly.

"Oh, Logie, I could make you come right now, without even touching you."


	5. Quiet Please

**AN:**** Same procedure! Let me know things:**

**Tell me what you like/don't like, what is confusing, is the idea interesting, what could make the story better/more unique, any ideas of what should/could happen, anything you want personally to see in the specific story (ANYTHING, don't be shy!), if the story should be continued/should be completely scrapped, and...anything else you feel is important! Don't be shy! I REALLY want to know!**

**Title:**** Quiet Please (No idea why I named it this...)**

**Pairing:**** Kogan (of course)**

**Summary:**** No witty summary here yet either, so basics: Logan's a (very distinct and, I shall admit, creepy) merman, and Kendall gets shipwrecked. XD**

**I have two versions of this story. (Technically three...) This is based off of The Little Mermaid. I was going to do the actual fairy tale version and the Disney version. This was supposed to be the actual fairy tale, but then morphed into something different... Now, I only have this and the Disney version, and still dont have the fairy tale one...oh well. I _strongly _favor this one, but I will post the other after this for your viewing humor. They have almost the exact same beginning because I love how it turned out. BUT you guys are the new judges of that! **

The amber sun rose over the shimmering ocean like any other day, clouds close to the horizon turned gold and yellow, while higher clouds remained white or blue. The mountains in front of the sun appeared blacked out. The whole scene looked like wallpaper you'd find on a computer, like a photograph that someone would take a lifetime to find. But no lifetime was needed; everyday this place looked picturesque in its beauty. It appeared untouched by human technologies and luxuries. Aside from the many people who vacation here in the summer months and the occasional sailboat, you'd never know that it was a popular tourist location.

He enjoyed coming to the dangerous, almost completely uninhabited side of the island to watch the sun come up. Unlike his sisters, he rarely listened to his father and mother about the dangers of the land dwellers. Well, he listened. But he never feared them like his sisters and other merfolk did.

They interested him. Their strangeness called to him, he wanted to learn, to _know_ about them. Instead of obtaining an irrational fear, he had a foolish fascination.

He often visited this side of the island, hoping to encounter a human, yet he knew he never would. No one dared to venture to this dreadful side. The rocky cliffs, lack of beach, and horrid riptide all scared them off. They deemed this side unlivable, unfashionable. Well, he loved the diabolical cliffs, how they reached up to the forest above and wished to become level with the life the forest held. He loved how the only beach here was hidden away in a grotto; the wide opening would fill with sunlight and make the crystal water look even clearer. It was his hideaway. He loved swimming through the rough riptides, not many merfolk could master such rough water, but he learned how to at a young age. It was starting to become easy to weave through the water.

His thick unruly hair whipped in the ocean breeze, he knew he needed to cut off the mane; he just hadn't gotten around to it. As of now the soft black locks of his bangs reached his eyebrows, sides beyond his ears, and the back went passed the nape of his neck. It had dried by now, after spending an hour above water. He liked how soft his hair felt out of the water. He liked the shape it would take, how it fell over his face and long his neck, instead of flowing everywhere in the water and snagging on underwater plants.

His skin felt nicer, too. As soft as his hair yet warmer due to the sun's rays, he liked the friction of skin on skin without water in the way. But he still looked pale above water; it was because of what he was. Merfolk were naturally ghostly pale in all sense of the metaphor. They looked one shade off of white and utterly flawless. Every merman or mermaid was completely beautiful. Never once was there a merperson who was just pretty, all were exceptional. He being no different. His coloring emphasized that, dark black hair and extra large jet eyes that had no iris, they were all pupil. Paired with his ebony tail and tattoos, he looked marvelously alien in appearance.

Humans didn't look too different than merfolk, other than some being unattractive. Basic bone structure was the same (from waist up of course), basic organs (again, waist up), skin, hair, and other things. Merfolk hands had slight webbing between the fingers and they had longer nails, lungs were able to take oxygen out of the water, eyes able to see in almost complete darkness, and teeth were sharper. On the forearms there was a fin-like structure, looking similar to an old fashioned fan that stretched along the arm from elbow to just behind the wrist, helping with swimming.

His tail was a magnificent thing; it started low on his hips, following just below the vee of his hips. His fishy scales shimmered brightly as if glitter was rubbed in and weirdly, the scales didn't feel fishy, they felt similar to a snake's. The fan of the tail was split into three long sections (outside sections longer than the middle) unlike most tails that were like normal fish fins. Along his hips ran small ridges down to the mid-thigh area as well.

Overall, he was an impressive merman. His body was sleek yet strong, he didn't like showing off his 'guns,' as humans would say. He normally enjoyed fading into the background, barely being noticed. He succeeded well; it was how he was able to sneak off to the side of the island. How he was able to come above the water and watch the glorious sun come up and dry his skin, his hair. He sometimes, very rarely, wished he could be like the humans. That he could stay above the water as long as he wished and walk upon the cliffs and the sand of beaches, along forest floors. He wondered what dancing would be like, and climbing a tree. He knew he would never know. That way, he hypothesized, the dreams would never be crushed, that all those things would always be just as wonderful as he imagined.

His dreams were smashed, in a way. He was accused of being a traitor by his father, by his sisters. Everyone. He really couldn't go back to them. He held a small hate for the human world because the love he felt for it had gotten him exiled from his own world.

He didn't belong to either one. The only place he had was his secret side of the island. It was his safe place.

**XXX**

Not too long after the sun rose the dolphins started playing. As bored as he was with sea life, he never got over watching the dolphins jump and play. They danced and sang their dolphin song. They sang of love and treasures found beneath the sea and on land. They seemed to know so much, just if he knew the well guarded secrets, maybe he would get his home back.

He lounged on a particularly large rock that protruded from the shallow water. He lay looking up at the sky and the white fluffed clouds, his fins drew small circles in the water, making chain reactions of ripples. He loved the musical lapping water of the shallow pools, the large waves as they crashed against rocks. He wondered if he would remain alone forever now. Without any contact beyond the fish and occasional friendly dolphin who pities him.

_Being alone isn't too bad you know._ Speaking of friendly dolphins!

"Hello Arista. How is your morn?" The sweet dolphin swam up to him as close as she could, in one off the deeper pools of water. Arista was always his friend when he had none. He always had none…

_Very well, dear prince. I have heard they have abandoned you._

"They have."

_It is not too bad. You have us. You have all the time in the world. You don't have any royal obligations now. You always hated to sing and perform with your sisters._

"Is true. But they were still my family, no matter how mean they could be. No matter how much I hated being a prince."

_Is true as well. The most you can do is find happiness in where you are. I see interesting things coming for you here, dear prince._

"What do you mean, Arista?" She was already leaping away to rejoin her pod. He never understood her when she told him his 'fortunes.' With others, she could be at least a little more specific. She figured out he had a much higher intelligence than most merpeople; he had deciphered some of her original fortunes she had for him when he was much younger. Nowadays, Arista had to be unsettlingly vague.

_That makes no sense._ One fish commented as it swam by.

"You're telling me." He sighed.

**XXX**

He grew bored very fast. There was only so much lounging a merman could do without going out of his mind.

He swam around the island at a safe distance, he watched the people on the other side of the island as they lay on the beach, as they rode in their boats, drinking their special cocktails. So many humans were ridiculously pretentious. Couldn't they sit and enjoy the water sober?

Luckily the water this far out was very dark, he was practically invisible when he was under.

_Prince! Why are you risking yourself over here? There are so many people today!_ A pretty little fish swam next to him.

_I am no longer a prince. Haven't you heard? I am exiled from the kingdom. I was bored on the island's other side._

_Oh no! Exiled for what?_

He paused. He didn't know how to answer the pretty fish. He couldn't admit his utter fascination for the humans. Not if he wanted to earn his place back in his underwater city.

_Nothing of your concern. How is your day today, little one?_

The pretty fish was ecstatic to be asked. She outlined every minute of her day so far. He didn't mind, he enjoyed listening to the little fish talk. She was sweet.

_Sir Prince!_

_I am no prince now. Please call me…_

_Call you what?_ Her eyes seemed to widen more, expecting an answer. To be honest, he didn't have one.

_I…don't know. I have never had a name._ He thought about that a moment. All other fish, porpoises, seals, they all had names. All he had ever been called was 'Sir Prince' or 'Little Prince.' Occasionally 'Dear Prince' from Arista or family member.

_If I could suggest?_ The little fish asked quietly.

He smiled. _Suggest what? A name?_

_Yes._

_Go right ahead, little one._

_Logan._ She said it slowly, in human. Most fish cannot understand human languages. When fish spoke, it was in their language. Same with other creatures, they each had their own language and merpeople had to learn every one. But this little fish spoke in human. It was a first.

_You see, I always hear this man singing, and whenever he sings, he always says Logan in it somewhere. When he talks too. I think it's someone he knew. He is always very sad._

A man. She listens to him sing. _Can I see this man?_

_Yes, he is always on this boat. He drifts around the island. Come!_

**XXX**

The little fish showed him the boat. It had ventured to his side of the island. The boat was small, and it could only inhabit one person comfortably. After swimming around the island a little it was getting dark, the sun was almost all the way set and the sky was a mixture of orange and pink. He loved the above-water sunsets.

He was very apprehensive, he had never been close to humans, he never thought he would have the chance.

The he heard music.

He had never heard the instrument before, but it was smooth and made full, lovely chords. It lulled him as he swam closer.

_Prince?_

_Oh, yes, sorry. That music is beautiful._

_It is. Its why I like swimming by him. He makes such beautiful music all day, with or without the strange instrument. At night, he always plays the instrument and sings. Wait till you hear him sing!_

He listened closely. He and the small fish swam next to the boat, so they didn't make any obvious ripples or get seen. The music took over the merman's brain, his heart. Then he heard the voice.

"_Young and full of running. Tell me where has that taken me? Just a great figure eight or a tiny infinity? Love is really nothing, but a dream that keeps waking me. For all of my trying, we still end up dying. How can it be? Don't say a word just come over and lie here with me. 'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see. I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe. There I just said it: I'm scared you'll forget about me."_

_Wow._ He thought. That voice…it was the most angelic thing he had ever heard. It was low and soft, yet rough at the same time. It made him want to bend to the song's wishes and come over and lie there with him. _I have to see him._

_Oh no! You can't go up there! It's dangerous! What if he sees you?_

_I—I don't know. But his voice…it calls._

Just then a huge crack of thunder sounded, the night had grown dark and over cast. A storm was on its way. _Listen, little fish, you get somewhere safe, I must return to the cavern. You should visit me soon._

_Really?_

_Yes. Now, go._ He smiled at her warmly and the pretty fish swam off. The man had stopped playing the music and was messing with fastenings and such on the boat. _She said he was always around, so I will see him tomorrow._ He thought as he swam to his safe grotto.

He settled in his small pond-like area. He had made a small bed-type space, filled with soft seaweed. He enjoyed it, so it was enough.

He never could tolerate storms very well. His oversensitive hearing made the thunderclaps so deafening. The rain he liked though. Another water related thing that was musical to him. He curled up, listening to the water music, and fell soundly asleep.

**XXX**

_!BAM!SMASH!_

He jolted awake at the horrible earsplitting noises. He hated having super hearing. But he had to go investigate at the same time. This is what always got him in trouble, his crazy curious attitude.

The wind was harsh, the rain felt like tiny electric shocks on his skin. The storm had progressed into something worse. Then he saw it.

The boat that the man had been on. It was now nothing close to a boat; it was smashed and broken on the sharpened rocks. A body was barely hanging onto the edge of the mess.

The merman leaped into the riptides, they had gotten even stronger with the storm. He had no idea how the man had held on this long.

He swam quickly, frantically almost. It felt like years by the time he got to the man. He grabbed him from the rock; his grip was weakened, so he was easy to remove. His shirt was shredded from the rocks and wood, it was soaked in red.

The merman fought against the riptide, it was easy to get through by himself, but with another it felt impossible. Especially since he had to stay above the water, since humans could not breathe the water.

They finally reached the safety of the cavern. The merman felt exhausted with his adrenaline fading. He flung the man up on the sand, he followed.

For the longest time he laid there with the man with the voice of gods. Turns out he wasn't really a man, more like an older boy. _Teenage years, I believe they call it._ He thought.

His hair was the color of the morning sun, his eyebrows were not. They were too dark. _They should be light, like his hair, why aren't they?_ He looked at him closer. His cheekbones were high, his jaw was set far forward, and his nose was fairly large. But…strangely…this man-boy was beautiful to him.

_No. I don't like males. I like females._

But the boy with The Voice and big mis-colored eyebrows made him think otherwise.

**XXX**

_God my side hurts where am I what happened why am I on sand where's my goddamn boat._

So many things ran through Kendall's head. The number one thing that is side hurt like a _bitch._ The last thing he remembered was the storm, then he remembered the lightning that set his boat afire, and then the crashing into rocks. None of that added up to side hurting.

He heard the quietest snoring next to him. Almost nonexistent, but still there. He didn't have the energy to open his eyes yet. His whole body hurt. He groaned at the pain.

_Splash!_

That got his eyes to flip open.

The splash was right next to him, he sat up and saw the waves. _What made it?_

"Who is there?" He was apprehensive, but wasn't scared. Whatever it was saved him, he owed it his life for that. "Oh, c'mon now. You saved me. Let me at least see you. My boat is destroyed and I'm guessing I'm stuck here, so let's talk."

"Why." Something croaked. It was more of a demand than a question.

"Because you saved me. Let me see you." Now more than ever this person held his intrigue.

"No." He croaked again. This time it was more evident that it was male.

"Alright…what's your name?"

"Naime, uh, maii naime iss…Lohgahhn."

_Logan. His name was Logan._ What the merman didn't know is that Kendall had been having dreams of someone named Logan. He sang to him in his dreams. Sang the song that he had been finishing. _It had to be a coincidence, I mean, c'mon, Logan is a common name._

"Well, _Logan_, my name is Kendall Knight."

"Kiiindawl." Logan spoke, he had the weirdest accent. He had traveled the world and had never heard such an accent. "Kiiindawl Naaiiite."

"'Eh' sound, not 'ee'. Where are you from? Your accent is…amazing." He finally surveyed his surroundings, he was in some kind of cave. A beautiful one, it had a beach and many small pools with fish of all kinds. "Logan?"

It was quiet for a really long time. He thought his savior had left. _How_ he didn't know.

All of a sudden, the weirdest looking person Kendall had ever seen appeared on a high rock a few feet away from him.

The man, more of a boy actually, had white skin. His black hair was long and looked softer than the finest satin. He had _huge_ eyes. Freakishly huge. Okay, maybe they were normal, but the lack of iris made them look huge. He was smiling so crookedly it looked cartoonish. _So hot._ His white teeth looked oddly sharp; he also had a hint of fang. Yet, Logan looked so innocent, like nothing evil or bad had tainted him. It was like he was brand new.

"Logan, you're…wow. What _are_ you?" Kendall had heard of the most perfect creatures in the world, the creature would lure you in with the beauty, and then kill you when they had the chance. Mermaids were said to be the most evil thing imaginable on this island. _Nah, I'm imagining everything. I must have hit my head._

"Noh, yew diid not aktualllly." _Did he just—_

"Aii diid." He talked so weird, he also added random clicks to the end of certain letters. He was slightly hard to understand.

"Soarrii. Iinglesh iss not mai origiinawl laengguage. Nawwt mai straungest, aithurr."

"Logan, what are you." Kendall demanded. Hey, being a prince entitles you to demands sometimes.

He sighed, a long sigh that took forever to get out. Logan's eyebrows furrowed, like he was deep in thought. His eyebrows were so different. Thick on the end near his ears and thin in the center between his eyes, like they were backwards. Everything about Logan was either soft or harsh.

_May I speak to you this way? You can understand me better._

"Yeah, it's a lot easier. I'm not even gonna ask how you can do that. Thank you for saving me. I probably would have died."

_I know. You are welcome. Your eyes are beautiful. Gem green and sea foam green._

"Uh, thanks. Your eyes are creepy."

_I am sorry. As to what I am, you would never believe it. You are human, you will hate me._

That threw Kendall. "Why would I hate you? I owe you my life."

Logan's eyes softened, his whole face did. His mouth parted softly, making his lips look utterly kissable to Kendall.

"Logan, show me. I know I sound weird, but I think I already have an idea, even though it's crazy. Because of what I think you are, I should be scared out of my mind, but I'm not. I feel completely safe. Show me."

Logan backed off the rock and swam over in the crystal clear water.

Kendall wanted to keel over. He was right. A mermaid. They existed. And Logan was it. His tail was over 5ft long and black. He was real and he was beautiful.

_Are you okay? Will you hurt me?_

Kendall looked up. "No! Never, why would I?"

_That's what your people do to us._

"Well I'm not like most people."

_That is good. I am not like most merfolk. I shall not hurt you._


	6. Part of Your World

**AN:**** Same procedure! Let me know things:**

**Tell me what you like/don't like, what is confusing, is the idea interesting, what could make the story better/more unique, any ideas of what should/could happen, anything you want personally to see in the specific story (ANYTHING, don't be shy!), if the story should be continued/should be completely scrapped, and...anything else you feel is important! Don't be shy! I REALLY want to know!**

**Title:**** Part of Your World**

**Pairing:**** Kogan (of course)**

**Summary:**** Not much of a summary needed really...this is basically Disney's The Little Mermaid except with Kendall and Logan, with slight tweaks here and there.**

**Because this one and the previous have pretty much the same beginning, I wont bore you by repeating it. There's only slight differences and the other is better written.**

Merman POV

I didn't want to see my sisters; I didn't want to see my father. They had all accused me of being a traitor anyway.

I swam to my underwater grotto, where all my secret treasures are hidden. Human treasures of course. A song filled my heart the whole way, I don't know where it came from, but it just _came_ I guess. I hated singing, but singing was a big thing to merpeople. So I was required. I had a nice voice; I just didn't usually like it.

I looked around at statues, runny paintings, pots, pans, and other things I had no idea what they were. Since I had first heard of humans they didn't frighten me like they did with the rest of the merworld. They fascinated me beyond my mind's wit. I couldn't get enough. I loved watching ships go by and people interacting. They were much like us, except with legs and feet. I didn't see what was so scary.

The song was coming to me again.

"_Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the boy, the boy who has everything?_

_Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wnders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you think: 'Sure, he's got everything.'_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. I got whozits and whatzits galore. You want thingamabobs? I got twenty._

_But who cares, no big deal. I want more._

_I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see them dancing. Walking around on those-what do you call them? Oh-feet._

_Flipping your fins you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumping, dancing. Strolling along down a-what's that word again? Street._

_Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun wandering free. Wish I could be part of that world._

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_

_Bet'cha on land, they understand. Bet they don't reprimand their sons. Proper men, sick of swimming, ready to stand!_

_And ready to know what the people know! Ask them my questions and get some answers._

_What's a fire and why does it-what's the word? Burn?_

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love? _

_Love to explore that shore up above?_

_Out of the sea._

_Wish I could be…_

_Part of that…World."_

**XXX**

The tides in the water were rough, a storm was coming. It was growing dark; there were very few boats along the island's water. I broke the surface; the stars were very hard to see through the thick storm clouds. The sloshing of the water sounded so nice I got lost in it a moment until the riptide was getting a little too strong. I swam to the cavern with the beach, to get shelter from the storm above and below water.

Then there was beautiful music, unlike any I had ever heard.

I had no idea what the instrument was. But it was in my cavern.

"_Young and…full of running. Tell me where has that taken me? Just a great figure eight or a tiny infinity? Love is really nothing but a dream that keeps waking me. Through all of my trying, we still end up dying. How can it be?_

_Don't say a word just come over and lie here with me. 'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see. I want you so bad ill go back on the things I believe. There I just said it: I'm scared you'll forget about me."_

The voice. It was unlike anything I had heard. No voice had ever sounded so perfect and beautiful to me. I had to know who it belonged to. Another merman? Maybe he was abandoned as well?

I followed the odd music; hiding along the dark, rocky walls. I made the least amount of noise as I could, and least amount of ripples. Eventually I came to what was making it. Or who, I should say. _Of course it'd be my luck that it belonged to a human. Much less a man._

The man had long legs, long long legs. He held the on instrument in his lap, he played it with his hands. He repeated the words, sounding slightly frustrated. He abruptly changed the tempo of the song, it sounded completely different. Once again, lyrics to the music came to me. I whispered them in the human words.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you. 'Cause I know that you'd feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be. And I don't wanna go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life. When sooner or later it's over, I just don't wanna miss you tonight." _The song didn't fit this time. Or did it? I was attracted to females. Not males, nor men. Never a human. But I kept singing.

"_And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_ He stopped playing and looked up. _Shit. He __must have heard me._

"Who's there? I heard you. Don't bother hiding. Come out." He demanded. I let go of the stone walls, splashing into the water louder than I wanted to. I still stayed close to the wall, knowing staying under it was best protection. What had compelled me to do something so _stupid?_

"I guess I'm insane." His voice was right next to the edge of the sand. "Unless fish can magically sing." _Oh you aren't that far off._ I lifted from the water slowly, and then thunder sounded loudly, louder than it is from underwater. It hurt my sensitive ears, made them ring.

"Shit. I already crashed my fucking boat. I _really_ don't need another storm right now. I'll prolly never leave as it is."

His talking voice was even beautiful, even when it sounded scared or vengeful. So smooth and deep. Like what humans called velvet. I needed to actually see him. I've never been this close to a human before. They were fascinating.

When I saw the mysterious man in full the first time my heart felt like it stopped.

His morning-sun colored hair fell on his face like mine did, but his eyebrows just didn't match. His huge eyebrows were too dark. It should have made him unattractive. But I suppose it made him…human.

Because merpeople were essentially perfect, we didn't have any flaws at all. Character ones, sadly enough, yes. Humans were unappealing to us both ways. Merfolk pretty much had no emotion, period, for people. Or anything in general. Emotions were for humans. It made them weak.

For the first time I think I felt human emotion, if that was even possible.

His eyes were the deepest green, yet bright. They were as dark as kelp, yet had the brightness of sea foam. They were entrancing. He stood shirtless, and near his leg coverings there was a small trail of hair from his bellybutton to the leg coverings. I wanted to…

No I didn't! I like female merfolk! I like mermaids! Not mermen! Or men! Or anything male!

Yet…

No.

Yes.

_Dammit._

I hated lowering myself to use a human word, but it seemed to fit nicely.

**XXX**

After a few hours of watching the man roam along this beach, I somewhat became bored. He wasn't doing anything interesting. He sat and drew pictures in the sand, twirling his fingers along the granules. He would talk to himself, but never said anything interesting. Hearing him talk was always nice.

He continued humming songs, sometimes would sing some words, songs in the different human languages. He made me want to sing with him.

"Alright, I am seriously getting pissed off. Who. Is. Out. There." He growled into the dark. The sun had set awhile ago, making the whole cave almost pitch black. He couldn't see me if he tried. But he could hear me.

"I am." I spoke slowly, I had never tested out my human accent, I still had my merfolk accent.

His smile stretched wide on his face, revealing humanly perfect teeth. "I knew it! I knew there was someone! Can you help me get out of here? Show yourself!"

"I cannot help. I will not show myself."

"I command it! I am a prince!"

"As was I. But you are out of your kingdom, now." I shouldn't talk to him, not as I am now.

"I suppose I am. Where are you an heir to?"

"I am an heir no more. My family had abandoned me. They wish me dead."

He sighed and ran a hand through his sun-colored hair. "_This_ isn't creepy."

My gut _screamed_ to talk to him. My logic said to leave immediately. I was an outcast of both worlds. I had nowhere to go, no family, not anyone. I sighed quietly. "I agree. It is my first time speaking to your kind."

"You weren't like, deemed a murderer were you? I hope not. You seem nice, even though you're obviously odd."

I huffed.

"Jus' sayin'…" he murmured.

"I do not mean to be short with you. I am just, as you'd say, creeped out as well." Not really, my heart was beating erratically from excitement.

"What did you mean 'your kind'?"

"I cannot be blunt with you at this time I am afraid."

"Dude, we're stranded on the deserted half of this island. I think we can be blunt with each other."

"Correction, _you_ are stranded."

His eyes lit up more. "You have a way out?"

"Only for myself. It is hard to explain."

"What's your name?"

I gulped. Merpeople did not have names. None that humans could pronounce anyway. It had taken me a long time to learn to speak human, I had learned a few names. There was one that I enjoyed immensely.

"L-logan."

"Logan?" The way he spoke it made the name seem endearing. Like it was a sweet caress.

"Yes."

"My name is Kendall."

"Kiindawl." I had never heard nor spoken the name before, it sounded awkward coming from my lips.

"Sorta. Long 'eh' sound. Not 'eee'. And slow it down." I spoke it again, according to his instructions. "Yeah like that," he talked as if he was calming a seahorse. "You're not from around her are you?"

_Oh how right you are._ "Technically, I am." And technically, I am an idiot.

"It's not like you're a fish."

"Uh-um, I-i."

He snorted and made an annoyed sound. "Great, I'm talking to a fish. Oh well, it cant get much worse."

My merman ego flared at his statement. "I am _not_ a fish. I am something your small human mind cannot comprehend!" I roared.

"Relax dude, you're so intense. With that out-of-this-world accent and the odd way of talking, you're definitely creepy.


	7. The One Wherein James is a Girl

**AN:**** Same procedure! Let me know things:**

**Tell me what you like/don't like, what is confusing, is the idea interesting, what could make the story better/more unique, any ideas of what should/could happen, anything you want personally to see in the specific story (ANYTHING, don't be shy!), if the story should be continued/should be completely scrapped, and...anything else you feel is important! Don't be shy! I REALLY want to know!**

**Title:**** The One Wherein James is a Girl**

**Pairing:**** Jarlos, side Kogan**

**Summary: The sequel to The One Wherein Logan is a Girl! I also meant to write an alternative ending to TOWLIAG, I have some of it, but not all. Shall I post it?**

**Prologue**

Camille and James sat at the Palm Woods pool a few days after the Palm Woods Super Party. Kendall and Logan were acting as boyfriend-y as ever, kissing and cuddling and saying "I love you's" every three minutes. Camille thought it was the most darling thing to ever exist.

"James, aren't they the sweetest thing ever? It's so awesome that love completely conquers all. Genders included." She smiled happily and looked over at James. Who was…staring at Carlos?

James sighed dreamily, looking to the sky. "Camii?"

"You call me that again there will be problems."

"Isn't it super cool that Logan would do that for Kendall…"

"Yeah, but he didn't need to, I told him that from the start."

"Carlos likes girls…"

"Oh no….wait, what?"

"I wonder what it would be like to be a…"

"You better shut it now James David Diamond."

"I wish I was a girl…"

"_JAMES!"_

"I could get Carlos' attention and he'd fall in love with me!"

"REALLY JAMES? DIDN'T YOU GET THE MORAL OF THIS STORY?"

"It'd be just like Kendall and Logan!"

"Yep, it went right over your head."

"Oh my God! Can you imagine how **PRETTY **I'd be?"

"God-fucking-dammit, James."

And so it continues...

**James...er, Jamie, Loves Carlos**

"You know what, James, you wanna be a girl? I'll make you a freakin' girl." Camille mused to herself as she dragged James down the hall. Being the boys' new matchmaker was _not_ a job she thought she would have.

"Camille! What're you doin'?" James yelped as she flung him into her apartment. He wasn't struggling too much; she knew that if he _really_ didn't want to be drug around, he wouldn't be.

"Here's the plan: you're gonna be a girl, you'll have a week to make Carlos fall in love with you, if he does, you'll get to stay a girl. If not, you'll be a boy again. Got it? Good."

"But Camille! I—" Camille wiggled her nose in the Bewitched fashion as James felt a…fluffy feeling? It didn't hurt. He felt soft tugs and pulls as a large blue cloud enveloped him.


	8. Howl :D

**This chapter I want to dedicate specifically to Howl. Why? Well, as my Howl readers know, they are probably about to strangle me for such an extreme delay for the upcoming chapter.**

**I want to know what you guys want to see out of Howl. I DO NOT WANT TO DISAPPOINT! This story means so much to me because it was my first BTR story EVER and made me realize how much I love writing Kogan and how perfect they are together. [Sorry Team Cargan's, Team Kames', Team Jagan's, Team Kenlos'. It'll always be Kogan/Jarlos for me. (er, OT4 is #1, with the main pairs of Kogan/Jarlos.)]**

**I don't want to leave spoilers, but to those who wish to know, I really want to tell people some interesting plot points coming up. SO, if you are one of those who wishes to know, PM me!**

**Beyond that, yes, I need filler ideas. Stuff that will make this story deeper and more unique (if the type of werewolf isnt unique enough already! Is that confusing by the way? I hope not...), stuff that will make your hearts melt and have you sitting on the edge of your seat/bed/computer chair/couch/whatever you happen to be sitting on. If you're on the floor, well, you'll be about to fall over sideways.**

**I keep getting off-track! HALP! I want this to be epic! I want you all to love Howl with all of your hearts as much as I do! Let me know what you hope to see! Anything! I just REALLY want to know!**

**To all of you: I LOVE YOU ALL SOSOSOSO MUCH FOR READING MY FICS EVEN THOUGH I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR NOT UPDATING AS I SHOULD! I WILL NOT GIVE UP! I DON'T CARE IF I AM STILL WORKING ON THIS STORY WHEN I'M 30 SOMETHING! IT WILL BE FINISHED AND IT WILL BE AWESOME! I SWEAR TO BOB!**

**So, on that note, shall I post the small amount of chapter..whatever number I'm on of Howl in here? I think so :D Tell me what you think!**

**If you want to wait, I understand, just skip this chapter!**

Kendall POV

When the hell did I fall asleep? Whatever.

I still felt Logan's body heat on my side, hot and comforting; his hand was still intertwined in my fur loosely. I sighed happily, "Ruff," oops, I'm still a wolf. No matter. I nestled up to Logan more, wanting him to continue his petting, when I heard a little snore/snort.

"Ngh, Kndull…" he moaned sleepily, a little bit of drool on the corner of his mouth, hair ruffled. He was the most adorable kid I had ever met. How can one person be _that_ adorable?

I whined at him, he needed to get up and into bed. "Yeah yeah I get it. Bed."

"_Bark!_"

"Quiet! Bitters doesn't allow pets remember?"

I growled. I'm no freaking pet. I'm a fucking alpha werewolf, bitch. I stuck my doggie tongue out at him.

"Yeah, that's mature." He yawned, "Let's go to bed, shall we? We have one more day of being James-and-Carlos free. I want to spend it with you…somewhere. Dunno where yet. We'll figure it out."

Logan got up begrudgingly and went into our shared room, I trotted along behind, as happy as a puppy. I hopped onto my bed and snuggled under the blankets.

As always, Logan was always eventually right. I now curse the day I bought those damned silk sheets. They slid right off of me because of the fur.

"Kendall, jus' c'mere. You're gonna be messin' with that all night, so you might as well sleep 'ere." Logan spoke drowsily; half wrapped up in is five comforters. A chance to cuddle with Logan? No way was I passing THAT up. But those blankets were going to get hot.

He lifted up the thick blankets as I leaped over from my bed to his, sliding a little from my sheets. "C'mere, you…"

As Logan pulled me up against him and ruffled the fur on my head, the world seemed to right itself.

**XXX**

I sighed in content as my mind awoke. Memories of the last few days flooded my brain. Logan was perfect. I must have been a fuckin' saint in a past life for earning my little Logan.

Speaking of the wild berry lavender smelling male, he still snuggled to my side. I quickly morphed back, thanking god that this change wasn't as painful. Logan stirred slightly, so I pulled him close, nuzzling his hair. He smelled _so good._ But, he lacked my smell. Which he needed to stay safe.

That's when my brain hatched the perfect idea. If he rejects me, then I'll just tell him its needed, and then I'll _convince_ him I'm better for him than Camille.

"Hey Logie," I hummed to him, "Logie Bear? Wake up, Logie, we need to talk."

"Ngghhcanitwait?" Drowsy Logan was cute. His fingertips tickled down my chest, making me shiver. Then his eyes snapped open, going from asleep to wide awake within a second, practically drooling. "Thenagain.."

"I have two things to tell you." I rumbled.

His eyebrow arched, still staring at my chest. "That is?"

"One, you're my boyfriend. Two, I need my scent on you."

**XXX**

Logan POV

A-what was happening?

I looked up into those, still electric, green eye. I scanned them for any wrinkle/flicker/flinch that could mean this was all a big ole fashioned joke. There was none.

"K-Kendall…"

"I know you want me. I'm not stupid. I also know you care. You care for me as much as my family does." Total sincerity brightened his eyes. "Hell, Logan…you are family. But…I don't think of you as a brother either. You're…more to me." I felt a large hand on my cheek, stroking delicately. And what was…that is _not_ his leg. Or his hand. Or a misplaced microphone. I felt my cheeks heat up.

I tried concentrating, "Kendall…you mean more to me, too…"

Kendall growled, a deep possessive sound, "Kiss me, Logie." He said as he laced his fingers in my hair and pulled me to him.

My heart constricted so tightly I thought it was gonna burst. I've waited for this moment for my whole life, not to sound cliché. Kendall's lips were firm and delicious, he swiped his tongue over my lips, I gladly opened up. He tasted like he smelled. Honey and vanilla.

**XXX**

3rd Person POV (Shall I do sex scenes in 3rd person? Or would you rather it be in Kendall's or Logan's POV? If the latter, which do you want to see more?)

"Logan." Kiss. "Want you." Another kiss. "Lemme mark you. Need to." Kendall leaned over Logan, grinding his naked erection onto Logan, who was already getting overwhelmed. The brunette was already hard and adding a naked Kendall to the equation made him ache even more. Logan wanted Kendall inside him. Er, at least wanted to blow him. He could imagine Kendall writhing in pleasure—

"GAH!" Kendall wrapped his fingers around Logan's thickened cock, stoking him quickly. "Kendall! Kendall please!" The brunette started frantically thrusting up into Kendall's fist.

"Easy there, boy." Kendall smirked. Pre-come was leaking from the tip of Logan's cock; the brunette needed more.


	9. This Can't Wait

**AN:**** Tell me what you like/don't like, what is confusing, is the idea interesting, what could make the story better/more unique, any ideas of what should/could happen, anything you want personally to see in the specific story (ANYTHING, don't be shy!), if the story should be continued/should be completely scrapped, and...anything else you feel is important! Don't be shy! I REALLY want to know!**

**Title****: This Can't Wait**

**Pairing:**** OT4! Eventually.**

**Summary: ****Kendall **_**really **_**likes performing. I have a specific route for this story in my head, but I wanted to see if you guys like it as much as RumbleRoar846 and I do :D Still want suggestions if you have any though!**

Kendall knew very early on that he liked performing.

Like, really _really_ liked it.

Since his first band's earliest gig, he knew he enjoyed being in front of a large group of people, playing the music he loved and dancing about. But, back then, he had a guitar to shield his apparent love for the act. Not so much now that he's in a boy band, where the instruments are played by the back-up band while you have to be out in front dancing around for the world to see.

It made him _that much harder._ He loved the fact that _everyone_ was able to see him, how his jeans would rub against him as he jumped and swiveled. The heavy bass would vibrate through his body and center at his absolutely _aching _erection. _Everyone_ could see his hard-on if they looked enough.

By the end of the performance Kendall had to rush off _as fast as his feet could carry him_ to the nearest secluded area, be it a dressing room or an unlit hallway, and jerk himself furiously. Uncaring who walked by or who came near. He _had_ to get off, or suffer dire consequences.

James, Logan, and Carlos didn't even know about his problem. How could he tell them that he got major fuckin' horny whenever thousands of people were watching him on stage with three very fuckable men? Yeah, awkward conversation.

But it was no biggie. Kendall just rushed off, took care of his issue, and came back and did an interview or two if they had to. This was also the reason he tried to get interviews done with _before_ the concerts. He didn't need his problem to return halfway through, thanks to one of the guy's bringing up a performance.

Yeah, that was another annoying point. Bring up _any_ performance, even if it was an old one, and he'd be hard and leaking in an instant. The meet and greets got rough because of this. Fans would bring up again and again "Great show! You rock!" or "That was an amazing performance!" or anything of the sort. Getting boners in front of twelve year olds was _awesome, _thanks.

Kendall knew he needed to figure out a way to stop it, but it just felt _too good._ Kendall couldn't resist that type of arousal. Needless to say (and in fear of sounding like a Twilight-er), it was his absolute heroin.

Today, he rushed off stage even faster. Why? It was their first paid show and it was sold out. _Sold out._ In other words, the whole venue was filled to the uppermost brim with people _dying_ to watch him.

The thought had occurred to him that he was one sick bastard, getting off on fans studying his every move like that. But in turn, they loved watching himself and the guys perform live. It made a lot of fans happy, so it couldn't be all bad.

He also remembered what his mother would always say to him: "The road to hell is paved with good intentions." Whatever.

Kendall reached a poorly lit hallway. There was no way he was making it to his dressing room. Nope, no chance in hell.

He leaned back against the scratchy brick wall, fumbled with his belt and finally unlatched it. Almost popped the button off his pants in his rush to pull the zipper downward, and shoved the jeans low on his thighs. Sweat made his skin sticky, his breath came in harsh pants as he mewled at how his erection throbbed erratically in the humid concert air, he felt _so close _to coming already and he hadn't even touched himself yet.

His boxers were shoved along with his jeans and he commenced his ritual. Kendall gripped his swollen cock tightly, marveling at the red/purple color of the hardened flesh, and pumped himself rapidly. Calling out brokenly as he came within the first three strokes.

But he wasn't done. Before, once could have been enough. Not anymore. Not after this crowd.

He coaxed himself through his release, and then began working on another. Kendall yanked his shirt off with one hand (for it had become too hot to bear) and worked his erection with the other. His still-hard dick bordered on painful. Kendall _had _to get off again. He'd die if he didn't.

He glanced down and watched his abs tremble, how his cock grew darker, his balls contracted as the beginning of his second release rose up. Kendall's hand was grappling the wall, trying to find something to hold onto. The blonde's fingertips stung from the jagged texture of the bricks, the pain keeping him _moderately_ sane, somewhat aware of his surroundings.

"G-God!" He was _thisclose_ already. Kendall sobbed out wrecked noises, his fingers' death grip on his pants threatened to rip the fabric. His hips shuddered and jerked, thighs quaking. The white-hot heat coursed through his body at an alarming speed, but wasn't _quite_ enough. Kendall whined at the non-peaking pleasure.

"Kendall?"

_Fuck no._

"Kendall? You there?" _Dammit James._ He couldn't find Kendall like this. But he couldn't stop. Too close. He'd cry if he had to stop. He'd die. He couldn't. _Needed…_ He could finish off before James came close. Wrapping both hands around his engorged erection, he pumped harder, more rapid.

"Kenda—" James rounded the corner to the dark hallway. _N-n-no._

Kendall was _right there_, on the verge. James gawked at him, enthralled with Kendall's lusty act, unable to tear his gaze away from the blonde who was ferociously jerking himself off.

"Sssssssssorry!" Kendall's knees were gonna give out. "Jamie!" The blonde's head 'thunked' against the wall, he felt like he could barely breath with James watching him like this, watching him fall apart violently, canting his hips up into his hands. "C-c-c-c-ccccaaan'tt, C-CAN'T—_FUCK_!" Kendall's orgasm took over his brain, fogged his vision and made him see white. He didn't even have the mental capacity to aim down or away. Instead, cum splattered all over his exposed chest and hands. He slid down the wall, unable to hold himself up any longer.

James still stood at the opening of the hallway, stunned at his band mate's devious actions. "I'll, uh, give you a minute." James threw his towel at him; "Clean yourself up a little…" the brunette seemed to blush as he speed-walked off. How James could blush through the rosacea, Kendall couldn't contemplate. (No, really, he just couldn't think at the moment.)

_Dammit._

**XXX**

"Well, there's a legit reason that I made you two get up this early," James started.

"Damn well better be…" Logan complained. He hated waking up at…what time was it? Fuckin' early. They only had today off before they had their next show, Logan wanted to _sleep._

"But, we need to head to IHOP before anything. We need food if you guys are gonna process this."

Logan trudged towards the hotel door, "Better be buying."

"Then we might forgive you for waking us up." Carlos grumbled, being _especially_ grumpy.

**XXX**

"Kendall does _what_?"

"Shut it, Carlos!"

The Latino glared at James for hushing him, but continued quietly, "He…jacks off behind stage? That's what he does?"

James nodded.

"Well _that's_ a relief. At least its not drugs."

"True," Logan added, still munching on his blueberry pancakes.

"But he's—don't you guys find that a little weird?"

Carlos thought a moment, "Eh, not the worst kink in the world."

James was still trying to process things. Sure, it wasn't _that_ big of a deal. What was the 'big deal' was the fact that he wanted to continue watching the blonde. Furthermore, James wanted to _fuck_ the blonde.

"But it's almost like he…seemed to…get off _faster_ when I was watching him…" James' eyes fluttered shut at the thought of making his friend cum sooner, erection straining against his loose pants.

"James," Logan's voice was breathy as he spoke his name, "you want Kendall don't you?" Logan's eyes were lust filled as they bore into James', begging him to say yes. He nodded.

"Don't feel weird about it, Jamie." Carlos jumped in, "'Cause we want it too…you and Kendall. This is the perfect excuse to get you, both."

James couldn't have spoken a word if he tried. As his friends planned out how to get Kendall, all James could do was nod. Nod, and let the _want_ manifest rapidly.


End file.
